


A Night on the Town

by Peggys_Carter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Carter/pseuds/Peggys_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie is starring in a new play and Steve and Peggy go to support her</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Town

“Time to come down, Colleen,” the English brunette called up to her daughter who had spent the last few hours climbing every tree she could with her little brother. “Your father and James have already left.” I t was opening night of a new show and Angie, who had snagged the lead role, had asked Peggy and Steve to be there. She had even gotten them box seats.  
“Will you catch me, mama?”  
“Colleen darling, don’t you think you’re too big for that?”  
“Please mama. It’s the only way I can get down.”  
Peggy smiled, even though Colleen was almost six, she still loved flying through the air into her parents’ arms. “Oh alright,” Peggy said as she set her purse down in the grass and braced herself for the impact. Colleen jumped and landed perfectly in her mother’s arms.  
“You are definitely getting too big for this,” Peggy said as she set Colleen down.  
“Well I can’t stay small forever mama,” Colleen responded, amazed at how clueless her mother was when it came to growing up.  
Peggy laughed, “of course not, darling. Now let’s catch up to your father and brother, they’re already halfway down the block.” Colleen took her mother’s hand and they began to head home.  
Ahead, Peggy could see Steve and James. James was sitting on Steve’s shoulders and they had stopped to wait for Peggy and Colleen.  
“Colleen, why don’t you run ahead to your father?”  
Colleen promptly ran off as James struggled to get down from his father’s shoulders. He greeted Colleen with a whooping slap on the arm before screaming “you’re it” and running off. Peggy finally caught up to Steve and wrapped her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder as their children run around.  
“It took you long enough to meet us, we almost left without you,” Steve teased.  
“I’m sorry, your daughter was having a tree crisis,” Peggy retorted.  
“I know darling, I’m just teasing,” Steve laughed as he pulled Peggy into a hug. “I would never leave my best girl behind.”  
As the family headed home, Colleen and James ran ahead while Peggy and Steve followed behind, arm in arm. It had been nearly eight years since they found Steve but Peggy still enjoyed times like these as if he had just been found yesterday. She hugged him tighter as they walked.  
Steve leaned over and kissed the top of her head, “I love you, Peggy.”  
“I love you too, Steve.”  
When they got home it took a relatively short amount of time to get ready. Colleen wore her favourite blue dress that Angie had picked out for her and James wore his new sweater vest from Angie’s fiancé, Daniel.  
The walk to the theater was short and when they arrived there was a large crowd of people waiting to buy tickets. Since Angie had already gotten them tickets, getting into the theater was fairly easy. People eagerly moved aside for the family to pass. When they found their box Daniel was already there and Colleen and James excitedly ran to greet him.  
“Uncle Danny!”  
“Hey kids,” he said, giving them each a high five. He then turned to stand and greet Peggy and Steve.  
“Oh don’t get up, Daniel,” Peggy said as she went to greet him.  
“Too late,” he laughed, kissing her on the cheek. He then shook Steve’s hand before sitting down again.  
“How’s Angie doing?” Steve asked.  
“She’s good, she was a little nervous earlier but I think she got over it. I tried checking on her when I got here but the director kicked me out because apparently I was causing a distraction among the ladies. So I would advise Steve to not try and go back.”  
“Do you think they would mind if I checked on her?” Peggy asked.  
“It would probably be alright,” Daniel replied.  
“Can I come too?” Colleen asked eagerly.  
“Of course, darling. James, why don’t you stay with your father and Uncle Danny?”  
Peggy and Colleen went off in search of the stage door. When they finally found it the security guard was hesitant to let them in.  
“The actors are trying to get ready for the show, who do you want to see?” he asked them.  
“Peggy and Colleen Rogers to see Angela Martinelli,” Peggy said, hoping the guard would find then suitable to go back stage.  
Realising he was facing Captain America’s wife and daughter the guard hastily opened the door for them, “right this way please.”  
Backstage there were people everywhere. Most of the actors were ready to go but they still had to make sure props were in place and everything was ready.  
“Ms. Martinelli’s dressing room is at the end of this hall on the left,” the security guard pointed.  
Peggy and Colleen thanked him and went down to meet Angie. When Peggy knocked on the door a rather flustered Angie opened the door.  
“Angie, are you quite alright?” Peggy asked.  
“Yes, just a little nervous. There are so many people here!”  
“Don’t worry, Angie. You’re going to be amazing,” Peggy comforted her friend.  
“I hope you’re right, English.”  
“Good luck tonight, Aunt Angie,” Colleen chimed in.  
“Why thank you, munchkin,” Angie said.  
“Ten minutes until curtain, Ms. Martinelli,” the stage manager called through the door.  
"Thank you, Andrew,” Angie called back.  
“Aunt Angie,” Colleen asked, “when you and Uncle Danny get married won’t you be Mrs. Sousa?”  
Peggy and Angie both laughed, “I suppose if I were a regular old person I would, but we decided that I should keep my name because of my career.”  
"Oh, so you’ll always be Ms. Martinelli?”  
“Well I would be Mrs. Martinelli, but as long as I am on stage I will go by Martinelli. But I’ll always be Aunt Angie to you, cupcake.”  
Colleen smiled, she loved it when Angie gave her nicknames.  
“Colleen darling, we should let Aunt Angie finish getting ready,” Peggy said, taking her daughter’s hand.  
“Thanks English,” Angie said to Peggy. “And I’ll see you after the show, munchkin,” she said to Colleen as she gave her a big hug.  
“See you after the show,” Colleen said as they left. When she and Peggy finally made it back to their seats the lights were already dimming, the show was about to start.  
When the show ended and everyone came on stage for their bows, Angie received a standing ovation. She had given a flawless performance and everyone loved her.  
As Peggy and Steve waited outside with Daniel for Angie, Daniel told them about their wedding plans. They were hoping to keep it simple and there were only invited family and a few people from the SSR and Angie’s theater. They had already asked Colleen and James if they wanted to be flower girl and ring boy and Angie’s brother was going to be best man. They were just about to discuss the menu when they finally spotted Angie. She slowly made her way over, accepting congratulations as she went until she finally managed to get close enough to grab Daniel’s hand.  
“Hello, love,” she said as she kissed him.  
“You were amazing tonight,” he said, wrapping her in a big hug.  
“Aunt Angie you were so good!” Colleen and James chattered.  
“Thank you, muffins,” Angie smiled. “I have some more news, a director saw my performance tonight and wants me to star in his new musical. I can’t remember what he said the name was but what do you think? I’m not sure I can carry a tune.”  
“Doesn’t matter when you got legs like yours,” Peggy said. Angie smiled, remembering the time she'd said that to Peggy in the automat all those years ago.  
“I guess I’ll accept the role then?” Angie asked, still sounding a little uncertain.  
“I think you should try it, Aunt Angie,” James said.  
“I guess it’s decided then,” Angie laughed. “In the meantime, I’m exhausted. How about we all go to bed?”  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I know some children who have stayed up long past their bedtime,” Peggy said.  
Colleen and James both insisted they weren’t tired but did not object later when their parents put them to bed.  
Later that night as Peggy and Steve lay in bed, Peggy started thinking about the years when she had thought Steve was dead. She had almost refused to believe that Howard had found him until she was wrapped in his arms at their reunion. It had been the worst period in her life. Steve, sensing Peggy was upset about something pulled her closer to him.  
“I love you Peggy and I won’t ever leave you again”  
When Peggy looked at him, she saw the sincerity in his eyes. He hated the fact that he had left her for those couple years and neither of them ever wanted to be separated again.  
“I believe you Steve, I love you,” she said before closing her eyes

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
